What Miles Learned
by Amiyrasmom
Summary: Fourth in the What? Series. Charlie, Aaron, Maggie and 'Nate' bring Miles grave tidings and letters.


**Disclaimer: Charlie and her family and enemies are not mine. I wouldn't mind if they were except for that whole lack of electricity thing. I really like having lights and computers and phones and cars. I live eighty miles from the nearest town. I need a car. So Revolution will just have to continue to belong to somebody else.**

**A/N: Fourth in the What? series. It's Miles' turn. I've been dying to write this one. I love Miles. He so tortured and so very strong. He's a wonderful character. **

**What Miles Learned**

Miles Matheson had always been quick to learn things. His teachers in school had been impressed when he'd picked things up so quickly. His drill sergeant in boot camp had been in awe of his fast rise to expert marksman. His platoon had been grateful for his quick thinking and fast knowledge that protected them all in Afghanistan.

He'd surprised even himself, though, with how quickly he learned to care for Charlie. He'd been home on medical leave after a bullet in the leg when she'd been born. Rachel had seemed slightly intimidated by the baby when they'd left the hospital but Miles learned how to change and feed and dress her like he'd been born to it.

Charlie was an easy baby. She rarely cried and when she did he'd learned that picking her up and telling her to 'hush up cuz she was killin' his ears' made her stop immediately. Rachel wasn't so pleased with that but Ben was ecstatic even if the trick only worked for Miles.

He stayed with Ben and Charlie and Rachel for a month after Charlie's birth. In that time he learned a lot of important things about his niece. She liked the color green. She had the most beautiful smile he'd ever seen. She was absolutely perfect. He left the small family when his medical leave was done with a whole new set of learned knowledge. The last thing he'd learned before he left was the worst though. He learned that leaving Charlie was the hardest thing he'd ever do.

It would be more than twenty years before he learned the most important fact about Charlie.

RevolutionRevolutionRevolution

Miles had learned fast enough since his fleeing Philadelphia and the Republic to never let anyone know his real name. When the group walked into his bar he felt a flash of familiarity for the girl but passed it off. Then he learned his brother, Ben, had been murdered.

Murdered. By the Republic. His brother. His baby brother. Why had Bass had Ben killed? Did Bass hate him that much? It's a hard thing to learn. That your best friend, the brother of your heart, hates you so much that he would have your blood family murdered.

His brain still busy processing this he almost didn't hear Charlie's next bombshell. This beautiful young woman before him was his niece. His baby. His little grunt. The little fireball that tried, and usually succeeded, to convince him to play snipers every time he visited.

So he did the only thing he could think of. He took her to the back and listened to her story. Then she handed him the letters and sat down to wait for him to read them and come to a decision. He wasn't sure he wanted to learn the knowledge in these letters. Charlie's stubborn face had him opening the one from Ben first.

_Miles,_

_Brother. I thought for a very long time on how to write this letter to you. If you're finally reading it then the worst has happened and I've sent Charlie and Ben off to you. Take care of them. They're strong, Charlie especially, but they're fragile too. Rachel leaving bonded them even closer together but it also broke something inside them._

_That's not why I'm writing though. Well, not the only reason. I'm sitting here watching our daughter sleep and thinking about Rachel and you and secrets. I know, you know? About you and Rachel. I'm not mad. Not really. I was, but it seems so foolish to be angry with you. Especially now._

_You're wondering why aren't you? I know you are. See, Miles, you've given me the greatest gift anyone ever could. You and Rachel, you gave me Charlie. I know. Shocking, isn't it? She has Dad's eyes though. I'm glad for that. Rachel could never have pulled off not telling us if Charlie had your and Mom's eyes._

_Rachel left me a letter before she left that day. She told me about the affair and Charlie. But I knew long before that. Why do you think I insisted you spend your medical leave with us when Charlie was born? I wanted you to know her. To love her._

_It worked too, didn't it? Rachel used to say you and Charlie were two peas in a pod. I always thought you were thick as thieves. I think my description was far more apt than hers._

_I don't know if Rachel told Charlie the truth. I know I won't. I can't. You can tell her if she doesn't already know. Hell, show her this letter if you want. But I can't tell my daughter that she isn't mine._

_I need to wrap this up, brother. Just please, take care of Charlie and Danny, please. They need you if I'm dead. More than anyone has ever needed you they do. And you need them too._

_Love always,_

_Ben_

Miles looked up from the letter to his niece, his daughter. She was watching him with an utterly calm face but her blue Matheson eyes were lit with hope and fear and concern. Miles couldn't bring himself to say anything so he simply opened Rachel's letter.

_Miles,_

_I have to do my duty, I guess. Don't expect me to give you pretty words and apologies. I never intended for you to know what I'm about to tell you. What we had was a mistake, simple as that. We made a mistake and I've paid my price. It's time for you to pay yours._

_Charlotte isn't your niece. She's your daughter. I've not told her and I won't. She doesn't need to know that you're her father. She doesn't need to know that a monster is responsible for her being on this planet. _

_I've told Ben. I hope it's him delivering this letter so that you can see the man we betrayed one more time. I've made my peace with what we did and I've paid the price for it. My children will grow up without their mother because of it. Now it's your turn. Charlie is yours and she remembers nothing about you._

_Stay away from my children, Miles._

_Rachel_

Miles swallowed hard after reading the letter. He'd always known Rachel hated him but he hadn't ever realized how much. Would she have softened towards him if she hadn't died? No, most likely not.

Not knowing what to expect he looked up from the letter to his daughter. She was still watching him and waiting. "Charlie?" He started and then cleared his throat. But even then he couldn't continue. He didn't know what to say.

But Charlie, perfect, beautiful smile, loving of the color green, Charlie stood, crossed to him and looked him in the eye before putting her arms around him. "Hey Dad."


End file.
